Heretofore, vehicle suspension systems have generally either been assembled onto the vehicle in various parts, or individual right and left assemblies have been pre-assembled and then mounted as individual assemblies onto a vehicle body. Examples of such arrangements are Kami et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,759, Kakimoto et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,002, Murakami U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,703, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,704, Hewko et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,229, Komatsu et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,074, Finn U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,298. Of these, the Hewko et al and Finn arrangements are attached both to a strut tower and a frame element. The strut tower of Hewko et al includes three interconnected, spaced apart wall members.
Hayashi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,755 discloses a mounting structure for mounting a suspension on a vehicle body, including a sheet metal bracket having bolts for securing the bracket to the body.
Harlow et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,517 discloses a front wheel drive vehicle having a cradle that is cushion mounted on the vehicle body, with the engine, transmission, and differential cushion mounted on the cradle.